Season One Prompts
Opening Jokes (1) The Joker decides that it is up to him to make Gotham a livelier place to live and proceeds to hijack a circus with bad reviews, hoping to turn it into a show even Batman will “enjoy”. Flight of the Penguin (2) The Penguin attempts to steal a rare bird from the zoo to rebuild his late mother’s collection. Roots (3) Poison Ivy migrates to Gotham City to take advantage of the crime rate for her plans to build a paradise. Just Enjoy the Show (4) Batman gets involved in an old friend’s search for her father after The Joker attacks the theater. Cat in the Rain (5) Catwoman is blackmailed by The Penguin into working with him when he discovers her secret identity. Guess Who? (6) Edward Nygma becomes The Riddler to prove his intelligence after he is robbed of his invention and job in the crossfire between Catwoman and Roman Sionis. All Cats are Gray in the Dark (7) Low on funds, Mr. Freeze begins stealing diamonds with the help of his new partner, who Batman suspects to be Catwoman. Flipped (8) Two-Face returns from a hiatus believing that controlling crime in Gotham is the most effective way to stop it. ---- The Walls of Jericho (Story-arc) The main villain of this story-arc is Rupert Thorne who is mostly pulling strings. He hires both Deadshot and the other (TBD) assassin, as well as Scarecrow, and Mayor Klass is his puppet. Gordon being appointed commissioner is also part of his plan, hoping the power surge will corrupt him, but exposes his connections to Batman to try and ruin him when it doesn't work. He is also the one who is controlling the Randolf Foundation and intends for the Mafia influence to be discovered, but plans to pin it on Warren White instead to avoid interference from his gang. Thorne also uses Klass' connections to attack his other enemies including Two-Face, Catwoman, Batman, and Penguin. The Spectre and his murders are not a part of this plot, though he was inadvertently created by Thorne. Spectre's role is more of a plot device. Other villains include Deadshot, who first appears to be more of a classic (think Western) vigilante who is attracted to both Catwoman and Selina Kyle. He is a mercenary who has performed favors for Thorne before, but has only now adopted the codename Deadshot, (he was first alluded to in "Under the Umbrella") and now Thorne is using him in a complex plot to kill Batman. Scarecrow was also hired by Thorne, but he didn't know what for, only that he would have a lot of data to collect. Riddler tries to kill Batman, who is wanted dead or alive, before anyone else can after seemingly coming to his rescue. Joker is up to his usual tricks, but knows more than it seems when he leaves Batman a clue in his cards. Two-Face and White's gangs are both attacked, and the former is also tortured. Penguin provides housing for several villains, for a fee of course, including Mr. Freeze, Catman, and Poison Ivy, who play virtually no role at all. The Spectre is also depicted as an anti-hero, murdering members of Gotham's mobs one by one until he is confronted by Question who forces him to stop with lamb's blood. Aside from Batman, there is a subplot about Catwoman and Buddy Baker, an animal rights activist who is learning to cope with his developing superpowers, fighting against a mob front which is eventually absorbed into the main story. Question is also introduced as a guest star who helps both Selina and Batman. Supporting characters such as Alfred and James Gordon, who is promoted to police commissioner during the events of this arc, also appear. The Shot Heard ‘Round Gotham (9) An assassin is after some of the most notable figures in Gotham such as Mayor Hill, Two-Face, Commissioner Loeb, Catwoman, and several police officers. However, a vigilante (Deadshot) tracking the assassin is here to help stop the man who seems to be able to be everywhere at once. Meanwhile, Selina discovers that the Randolf Foundation is one of Thorne’s fronts. There’s a Thorne in my Flesh… (10) Mayor Hill does not like Batman, but has refrained from declaring war on him to keep Batman’s supporters’ vote. However, his term is running up and the elections are drawing closer when Scarecrow poisons the water supply, hijacks Summer Gleeson’s talk show, and bombards the city with images of the Dark Knight. …and a Dent on my Side (11) Two-Face interrupts Gordon’s inauguration as police commissioner and decides to let only half of the crowd live, Gordon’s choice which. Though the assassin has been caught, people continue to die, which Batman is blamed for. He’ll have to go through both the police and Two-Face’s gang to rescue the hostages. This skews the vote and William Klass, who heavily criticizes vigilante activities, is elected. King of Clubs (12) The mayor’s new policies are not going to stop Joker from making trouble as he infiltrates the Queen of Hearts card factory and begins replacing the classic caricatures’ faces with Mayor Klass’ and his staff. When the police attack Batman, Riddler rescues him because he is not yet done with the Dark Knight. Deadshot infiltrates City Hall and appeals to Mayor Klass. Questioning Authority (13) Selina and Buddy’s claims against the Randolf Corporation may have gotten them a lawsuit, but Hub City’s finest investigative reporter has come to Gotham and is on their side. After defeating The Riddler and rescuing Batman, The Question has a few tips for the Dark Knight. Deadshot is made an honorary deputy by Mayor Klass, who sees his potential. The Walls Fall Down (14) Batman and Question discover the vengeful spirit that is behind the continued deaths (The Spectre), which Summer happens to catch during her live interview with Deadshot, clearing Batman's name. Selina and Buddy finally expose the Randolf Foundation when Thorne abandons the front. Bullets in a Glass House (15) Deadshot beckons for Catwoman to reform and join him for an attack against The Penguin, who is purportedly hiding escaped inmates from Arkham. Batman and Question stop the hit and find Scarecrow among the villains. They force Crane to tell all and discover that Deadshot is actually the mercenary Floyd Lawton who was hired by Klass to kill and replace Batman. Catwoman makes the same discovery herself and betrays Deadshot, realizing that he had been using both her and Selina Kyle for Thorne’s plans to control the entire city from the closet. ---- King Me! (16) A deranged professor comes to believe that Gotham is a reincarnation of Thebes and that he is destined to take the city back, by any means necessary. Cracking Up (17) When two archaeologists deliver a jeweled egg to the Gotham Museum, a demon rises from it and possesses a museum curator. With Zatanna out of town, Batman must find another way to deal with the supernatural. Garden the Park (18) Poison Ivy fights to save Gotham Park when a mysterious weed begins growing in it. The Terror Below (19) When Scarecrow’s attempts to poison the city’s water supply are foiled by Penguin’s sabotage, soldiers from the undersea kingdom of Atlantis rise to the surface, terrified of the water. They are abducted by Scarecrow who experiments on them, turning them into his own army. The Middle of Somewhere (20) Batman, Penguin, and Joker wash up on an island lost in history. Rome Built in a Day (21) Julian Gregory debuts as “Calendar Man” in an attempt to prove himself as capable on his own to Thorne. He plots to destroy Thorne's gang in three days and build up his own in the next three, just in time to rest on Sunday. Mudpack (22) Three mud people attack Gotham, looking for answers on their transformations. Hits the Spot (23) Green Arrow comes to Gotham to bring Catwoman to justice, but finds how similar she is to him. Men will be like Moths (24) Killer Moth is inspired to become an “anti-Batman” villain-for-hire. However, a spoiled boy hires him to steal candy and toys. Boy-Wonder Begins (25 & 26) When Haly’s Circus returns to the city, a villain convinces Tony Zucco to help him get his revenge on the circus for exploiting his freakish nature. When an old friend of Dick Grayson dies as a bystander, he disobeys Batman and finally leaves the cave in costume.